Aún te espero SasuHina
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Un one-shot que muestra como se conocieron Sasuke y Hinata, a través de los recuerdos de ella...


Hola! Esta es una de las primeras historias que hice.. cuando recién comenzaba en esto de los FanFics,

espero que les guste!

**Aún te espero**

(SasuHina)

¿Por qué sigo esperando?

Acaso mi mente se confabulo con mi corazón para hacerme esperar?

Por un momento se que no volverás, pero al siguiente pienso que aparecerás… aparecerás como solías hacerlo en aquel tiempo.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer… un ayer que lleva vigente en mi mente desde hace 3 años.

Estaba yo sentada bajo el enorme árbol de cerezos que quedaba a unos metros de mi campo de entrenamiento. Eran ya las 19.30 cuando sentí que no era la única que se encontraba allí. ¡Qué pena! Me habían descubierto en mi lugar secreto, secreto para mis pensamientos…

Decidí que no me quedaría, me levantaría, saludaría y luego partiría hacia mi casa pero cuando estaba por hacer eso divise unos ojos rojos. Había escuchado de la función de ellos pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlos. Claro que tampoco me habían interesaron al igual que su portador ya que yo solo pensaba y suspiraba día y noche por el amigo de la persona que en aquel momento me observaba.

Me intimidó, me puse nerviosa y solo quería alejarme. Pero luego entendí que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo era una chica que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, y él la persona que seguramente pasaba por aquel lugar y al notar una presencia decidió averiguar quién era. Al razonarlo no me sentí mal, pero aun así decidí retirarme para mi hogar.

Antes de pasar por su lado, me detuve y mientras hacia una reverencia pronuncie su nombre en señal de saludo: U- uchiha- san.

No se inmutó ni contestó por lo que me sentí fuera de lugar y continué mi trayecto.

Al día siguiente me encontraba de nuevo en mi "lugar secreto". Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que el volvió a aparecer. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi como se había posicionado frente mío y me observaba, esta vez con sus ojos negros.

No supe que decir. ¿Acaso quería estar solo y yo estaba en el lugar en el cual él quería estar?

Decidí pararme pero su voz interrumpió mi acto:

-¿Tienes otras obligaciones Hyuuga?

-P-perdón?- le respondí intrigada por su pregunta.

-¿Qué si tienes otras obligaciones?- reformuló fríamente

-No, s-solo cr-creí que d-debía irme. T-tal vez q-quería e-estar solo a-aquí.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta que te vayas. Este es tu sitio- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, lo cual me sorprendió.

-P-pero entonces…-

-Estoy aquí porque no eres molesta-respondió a la pregunta que interrumpió- no eres molesta y necesitaba un lugar donde pensar. Vienes aquí todos los días a eso de las 19 hs.

-¿C-como l-lo s-sabes? – me había tomado por sorpresa lo dicho por él.

-Porque yo también lo hago- su mirada se posó en la mía lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

¿Cómo que el también lo hacía?

-U-uchiha-san…-

-Sasuke- interrumpió- solo dime Sasuke, Hyuuga.

¿Qué lo llamara por su nombre? ¿Era siempre así de directo? No sabría que decir ya que nunca había entablado una conversación con él.

-S-sasuke-san, usted también puede llamarle p-por mi nombre- le anuncié con mis mejillas nuevamente sonrojadas.

-De acuerdo Hinata… ¿Así está mejor?

-¡Hai!- conteste mientras le sonreía.

¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Por qué me puse feliz?

-Aunque Hinata…-

-D-dígame Sasuke-san, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-No me trates de usted, trátame de "tu"- pronunció - además, solo llámame Sasuke, no Sasuke-san

- ¡Hai! Sasuke-sa…, Sasuke- .

En ese momento no pude mirarle más, no entendí porque, por eso decidí mirar el cielo en el que estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas de la noche. Pero él no se movió, siguió observándome un buen rato hasta que cedió a admirar lo mismo que yo.

-S-sasuke…-decidí romper ese silencio placentero que nos refugio durante unos minutos. Mi duda había resurgido…

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hinata?- sus ojos me volvían a ver, pero esta vez eran diferentes, eran más cálidos que antes.

-¿C-cómo sabías q-que y-yo vengo aquí t-todos los días a-a la misma hora?

-Sencillo…

Desvió su vista mirando al cielo nuevamente. Luego de unos segundos volvió a verme y con un _"Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo"_ se levanto orgullosamente de mi lado.

¿Acaso lo había ofendido? Mientras pensaba en disculparme por lo que consideré como atrevimiento sentí como se arrodilló frente a mí, quedando a mi altura. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó para susurrarme al oído:

- Nos volveremos a ver Hinata-

Me dejó allí… roja como un tomate, o eso supuse ya que mi cara ardía. Mi cuerpo temblaba, no por miedo, sino por su anterior proximidad.

Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, no entendí por qué, pero quería que fuese pronto…

Y así pasaron los días, esos días en los que el llegaba a la misma hora. Al principio no hablábamos mucho pero con el tiempo nos fuimos abriendo el uno al otro.

De días se hicieron meses… cinco meses para ser exactos. Meses que disfruté y en los cuales surgió un vínculo muy fuerte para mí. En una ocasión hablamos de su amigo, ese que me tenía muy enamorada pero ya no. Había llegado a la conclusión de que admiraba a Naruto. Sí, sólo era admiración.

Pero… ¿puede pasarse de la admiración a una persona a algo parecido al amor por otra? Sí, puede que sí. Yo sentía más que entendimiento por Sasuke, y era, a mi parecer, amor. Pero no se lo diría. No, sino dejaría de hablarme, de venir todos los días y de hacerme feliz durante unas horas.

Sí, así seria, lo callaría, si podía verlo diariamente debía callarme.

-Me iré de Konoha- dijo un día…

-¿P-p-por q-que?- contesté con el corazón roto.

-He recibido noticias sobre la ubicación de mi hermano- ahora sus ojos no eran los mismo, habían cambiado…- Debo llevar a cabo mi venganza Hinata.

-P-pero s-si no v-vuelves? N-no q-quiero p…- me callé súbitamente. No podía decirle egoístamente que no quería perderle, que se quedara conmigo.

-Volveré- su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre- volveré porque debo decirte algo…

-D-dímelo ahora

-No, te lo diré cuando vuelva. Pero si por algún motivo no regresó quiero que leas esto- me dijo a la vez que me entregaba una carta.

Mis ojos se nublaron, la única persona que se había vuelto tan cercana a mí se iría y tal vez no volvería. No lo resistí más, comencé a llorar, pero una de sus manos secó rápidamente mis lágrimas mientras la otra me tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

-No llores, no es un adiós. Es un hasta luego.

Se levantó y mientras de daba la espalda dijo con la cabeza gacha:

-Estaré fuera durante 2 meses- mi corazón roto volvía a reconstruirse al saber que solo sería un tiempo- así que espero que estés aquí a la misma hora de siempre.

Se volteó a verme y con una sonrisa reiteró: _"te lo diré cuando vuelva"._

Y así como lo que tarda un suspiro desapareció de mi vista. Apoyé la carta sobre mi pecho, esperando no tener que leerla nunca en mi vida.

¿Por qué sigo recordando esto una y otra vez? ¿Será tiempo de leer esa carta ya amarillenta con el paso del tiempo? No quiero, pero debo. Si, debo porque ya son tres años desde que te fuiste…

Decido abrir el sobre mientras mis manos tiemblan, y leer lo que no quería:

_Hinata,_

_Que estés leyendo esta carta significa que no he vuelto. Lo siento, pero tenía que irme._

_Creo que debo decirte por aquí lo que quería hacer personalmente… y eso es el decirte que te amo. Si, te amo y no sé cómo sucedió. Yo sólo quería un confidente que sintiera la soledad como yo. Alguien que disfrutara de los silencios, las noches estrelladas._

_¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos cruzamos por primera vez? Tu, ahí sentada bajo el cerezo, seguramente pensando en él. Cuando te vi allí, sin nadie que te molestara me sentí aliviado. Al verte tranquila, me tranquilicé. Fue por esa sensación de alivio que volví durante tres días a verte hasta que te diste cuenta._

_Por cierto, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta? Creo que si…_

_Con el tiempo, yo, el Sasuke Uchiha que solo pensaba en vengarse, dejo de poner como primera prioridad eso para encargarse de algo diferente. Me había empezado a enamorar de ti pero no quería que lo supieras. Me lo callé en todo momento hasta ahora, que te lo confieso…_

_Perdón por no haber vuelto para decírtelo personalmente._

_Quiero Hinata que seas feliz, y no te preocupes por mí, siempre estaré a tu lado…_

_Te ama,_

_Sasuke, tu amigo, tu confidente, aquel que hubiera querido ser correspondido…_

Al terminar esa frase, sus ojos perlados ya no lo resistían. Comenzó a llorar a su amado. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ¿se habría apartado de su lado para siempre?

No lo soportaba más, la tristeza ocupó todo su cuerpo, lo que causó que perdiera sus fuerzas y cayera al piso. Se encontraba llorando por ese amor correspondido que no vería más.

Ya no tenía caso volver todos los días bajo ese árbol a esa hora. Debía resignarse.

Estuvo llorando tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo. Decidió irse a su casa y no volver más allí, a ese lugar que le recordaba a Sasuke.

Se paró. Con sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas miró por última vez el lugar donde él le dijo hace tres años que volvería. Cerró los ojos y suspiró un:

_Yo también te amo Sasuke_. _No te olvidaré._

Sin más que decir se dio la vuelta. Su corazón se paró al ver esos ojos rojos. Le pertenecían a él.

No podía creerlo, no era una ilusión… o eso quería creer.

Se acercó a la figura inmóvil que la observaba con las lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos.

-S-sasuke… ¿E-eres tú?

No le contestó, solo sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-S-sasuke, ¿cóm...-

-Si, Hinata, soy yo- la interrumpió

-P-pero, ¿cómo?... n-no entiendo- decía mientras recorría con su mirada su rostro, el mismo de hace tres años. No había cambiado en nada. A excepción de su cuerpo que sí. Estaba más musculoso y con heridas muy profundas que ya cicatrizadas.

-Es una historia muy larga- le acarició el rostro la vez que secaba sus lágrimas-una historia que tengo toda la vida para conté.

-S-sasuke…

-Perdón por llegar tarde. Veo que has leído la carta

-Sí, y tengo que decirte que yo tamb…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por un tierno beso de parte de él. De pronto todas esas tristezas que compartió con ese sitio, en donde se conocieron, desaparecieron. Esas lágrimas provocadas por un corazón roto se convirtieron en alegres y su corazón, ese corazón que no latió durante tres años, revivió.

Sasuke se detuvo para abrazarla y así romper esa distancia que habían tenido por tanto tiempo.

-Tú también me amas- le susurró al oído- Te escuché…

Y sin más que decir volvieron a besarse en _su_ lugar, en el mismo donde su amor había florecido.

Ya nada los separaría, por fin serían felices el uno con el otro.

...

...

Fin


End file.
